


More than just survive

by Angsty_Barbra



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_Barbra/pseuds/Angsty_Barbra
Summary: As soon as Max turned sixteen years old amd started going to this new highschool, everyhting went downhhill. With David as a teacher and his mindset of the world, it would suck being alive right?Well you´re wrong because he has his friends and teacher (soon foster parent) to help him meet the world*Some episodes will be based on some episodes of Boy Meets World**High School AU**DadvidAprecciationWeek*





	1. Welcome to Cameron Campbell´s high shcool!

Max stood in front of the building looking at the mostly falling words at the top of the door. _“Campbell high school … what a joke”_ Max rolled his eyes as he entered the building, By walking through the corridors it seemed like a pretty normal high school, I mean he expected more since the funder was Cameron´s grandfather, who would´ve thought, and they were rich as hell.

But a school is a school, and it was the first day of a new year. Also, Max had to keep a low profile and good behavior since his expulsion at his old high school.

_“304 … 304”_ Max looked pass the lockers, they looked shitty and old like they haven’t been touched in years. _“Found it, fucking finally”_ Max started putting in all his textbooks on the locker; it was a bitch trying to carry the entire backpack with all the books. No matter how shitty and rusty the locker looked, he needed some back relief.

_“Max?”_ Upon hearing his name, Max turned around to see this tall lanky guy with curly brown hair. _“No fucking way, Neil!?”_ Max said _“Dude, what are you doing here?”_ Neil laughed _“I go here, haven’t see you in a while”_ Max dropped his backpack still in shock _“a while? More like months! Holy shit”_ They both hugged each other; this was crazy and unexpected for Max.

_“What a –“_ Neil cut him off _“coincidence? It’s actually more than that”_ Max looked at him slightly annoyed, he hated being interrupted but he was a bit confused. _“What do you mean?”_ Neil closed Max locker, took him by the shoulders and turned him around to face the front hallway _“See anyone looking familiar to you?”_

Max started to look through the crowd. He noticed a short boy wearing a blue jacket with the NASA logo on the back, a girl with some elf earrings talking to a boy with some serious formal clothes; that was odd and a blonde girl with the bottom of the hair faded pink listening to music leaning against his locker. It took some time for Max to realize that..

_“No.Fucking.Way. All the campers are here!?”_ Max looked at Neil and he chuckled, not because it was also funny to see Max reaction but because he at least had someone else to share his hatred. _“What the fu-“_ He was interrupted once again by the bell; a few students started walking to class. Max ignored it and stood still, he was still in shock by what was happening that he wasn’t moving. But soon he was brought back to senses when a cheery voice woke him up. _“Hey, boys. Time to go to class”_

Fuck. My. Ass. He could recognize that voice anywhere, Max turned around just to see that fucking smile and eye burning red hair. _“Good morning Max, I’m very_ _happy seeing you here” “Suck a dick, David”_ Max turned to Neil _“We have so much to discuss about.”_

_“Oh! You don’t even know HOW much”_ Neil crossed his arms.

This was going to be a long school year.


	2. Camp isn´t over yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode we found out why the campers are on the same school.

“Happy first day of school class” David said with a big smile on his face. “My name is David Greenwood and I’ll be your geography teacher for the rest of the school year.”

While David was presenting himself to the class, like some teachers do on the first day, Max started to talk to Neil. They haven’t seen each other for months besides hanging out since they left camp some weekends because of the distance difference, it was nice catching up.

“So since my dad re-married we had to move out here (also because of a job offer he got here), what sucked is that my dad won custody over my mom” Neil shrugged it off, with was odd for him “but I didn’t want to leave Nikki on her own”

Neil was talking about the marriage of his dad and Nikki’s mom, apparently they were seeing each other a lot and Carl popped out the question after one year of dating, of course Candy accepted because her panties loved the successful money Neil’s dad has.

Neil and Nikki weren’t too much excited about the news but at least they had each other. Max and Neil started talking some more but then David interrupted them with a serious but not so serious tone. “Max, Neil. It’s nice that you’re catching up, and I love that you still remain contact with each other since the end of Camp, but please wait until the end of the class to talk.”

“Suck a dic-“Neil covered Max sentence “Of course, David!” That didn’t sit well to Max but he was too tired to get annoyed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_At the end of class._

It was already lunch time, all the students pushed to the cafeteria or their favorite spots around the school to hang out.

Neil dragged Max to the back of the school building. There was a playground that looked like they were going to break, some round white yellowish tables, the grass was brown and dead but he didn’t mind too much as he was also too hungry to care.

“Dude, was this place abandoned? Max asked Neil, I mean at least at camp they had decent tables.

At one of the tables was this girl with mint hair tied up in a high ponytail sitting at the top of it. Max knew right away who she was, I mean, he hadn’t met another person with mint hair other that Nikki’s mom. It was clearly Nikki.

She jumped out of the table and waved at her friends. “Guys, over here!” Of course they rushed over and sited down, there weren’t a lot of tables but there were a lot of students, it was a dog eat dog world more if you look for where to sit.

“Hey Nikki, how’s it going?” Greeted Max and Nikki hugged him. “I can’t believe you’re here, it’s amazing. Took you a long time to be here” She was clearly excited, the three of them have been best friends since they met; it was amazing to be together again.

“What do you mean that it took a long time?” Max asked, since he saw all the past campers he wanted answers and then they’re saying things like that and it got him more confused than he was before.

Nikki made eye contact with his now brother, looked at Max and pointed to Neil. “Didn’t he tell you already?” “No, he hasn’t. What’s going on!?” Max was already getting mad. He hated secrets, more if it involved him. Neil took a pretty big notebook out of his “man purse” and opened it to show a picture of the family tree of Mr. Campbell and also some other pictures such as the school, the camp, the campers and some diagrams.

Neil hand it over to Max and tapped on the cover. “This has all of the information you need to know, I’ll give you the basics since we don’t have that much time of recces, but it’s a real shit show.”

 

So Neil started to explain the short story to Max.

Apparently this school was long abandoned but Cameron decided to “renovate” the school once again since he gains more money than he gained with the camp. But he needed teachers and students, so how he did it was exactly what he had done in the camp. He had sent E-mails to all the past campers parents (and some random kids parents) that were going to graduate from middle school, saying that this high school had all the elements of what their kids wanted to produce as a career in the future.

“He sent and E-mail to my dad about this science school, he emailed Nikki’s mom about a school that give sports scholarships. It was different for everybody; you would’ve thought that they ken better about singing things like this but no. They didn’t payed attention.” Neil sighed in annoyance. “He gave jobs offers to college graduated that wanted a job so badly that the money wasn’t an issue, he gave old people that didn’t want to retire yet. And besides his record they still let him run a school.”

“Damn” Max said. It sucked. But it was also awesome what that guy can do. “So that explains David, can’t believe he still kisses that old man’s ass.”

“And why did you come here?” Nikki asked. “I hadn’t received an Email yet, so I went to another high school in new jersey where I was expelled for some reason” Max said to which Neil looked at him with confusion “What did you do? Also that goes to your permanent record”

Max rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, and I don’t care about my record. I didn’t do anything, not that I know of. Then after that that’s when my parents said that they would flew me here to pursue a doctor or lawyer career”

Max looked at his friends, then Nikki and Neil both looked at each other. Nobody was saying nothing but they were understanding each other.

“No fucking way” They three said at the same time. Max looked in surprise and went silent for a few seconds. “Did … did Cameron got me expulsed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry if this chapter is also short. But i really i´m proud of this chapter and wanted to upload it as soon as posible because it covers some important things. The next chapters will be like a pilot on how the series began.


	3. You have to get used to it, but you can change it for the better.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this episode Max escapes the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point forward we began the series. Some chapter will be continuos chapter, some other would be little short stories.  
> As it progresses I’ll figure it out what to do.  
> The somewhat plot of why Max was really expulsen is still there. And yes Max still lives with his birth parents, don’t worry there will be a DadVid plot soon.

  
  
It’s has been a week since Max started high school, he had also been collecting information of if indeed Campbell got him expulsen or not, but the man was nowhere to be found and no one was at the principal office where he should supposed to be. At this point Max was just trying to relax and hang out with his friends, but he was still stressed out about it.  
  
Max was in line of the cafeteria lunch court, his lunch was snatched by Nurf obviously. Finally it was his turn, he greeted the chef which was the quarter master from his old camp, he would say he was surprised to see him here but he remembered that Cameron owned the school so he wasn’t.  
  
“Hi quarter master, still giving people diarrhea for living? Good job”  
  
Max took his lunch tray,which didn’t looked appetizing at all, to the back of the school where the gang usually sit at lunch time; the old white table under a three. Pretty good spot considering the maintenance of it.  
  
Max sat down, greeted his friends and then banged his head at the table which scared Neil.  
  
“Jesus, Max. What is wrong?” Asked Neil.  
  
“What is wrong? WHAT is wrong!?” Max repeated, “Neil. Don’t you see where we are!?”  
  
“I know this one” Said Nikki raising her hand, “we are at Campbell’s high school sitting on a table”  
  
“We are at Campbell’s high school!” Shouted Max raising his hands in the air, “and the guy isn’t even here all the time. Why don’t we sneak out?”  
  
“Yes!” Agreed Nikki.  
  
“No.” Neil took Nikki’s shoulder to calm her down, “Max we can’t leave, we would get in trouble! And it will be on my school record”  
  
“Screw that, Neil” He put his arm trough Neil’s shoulders “Besides You’ll Be the first nerd to sneak out of school”  
  
“I will?” Max smiled, that surely got Neil’s attention, “okay, but if we get caught so I help me this would be your fault I can’t get stressed enough”  
  
“Don’t sweat it, just don’t tell anybody.”  
  


* * *

  
  
Max sighed in annoyance as he saw Harrison, Space Kid (Better know as Jr since he wasn’t a kid anymore, but he still loved Space) and Erin at back of the school.  
  
Nikki smiled with nervousness “I’ve might told some people”  
  
“It’s ... whatever. But if they blow our cover I’m throwing one of you to save time” Max pointed at SpaceKid “That goes for you Jr.”  
  
“I’m used to it”  
  
“Fine then let’s go!” Max began to cut the lower part of the fence with scissors … it wasn’t doing any effect. “We have to find another way out”  
  


* * *

  
  
At the classroom David was taking list.  
  
“Nerris?”  
  
“Present!”  
  
“Eduardo?”  
  
“Here!”  
  
“Max?” Nobody answered “Max?” He looked up and didn’t see the Indian boy in his seat. That was weird, he greeted Max today in the morning, “has anybody seen Max?”  
  
The classroom went silent but Preston raised his hand .  
  
“I heard he was planing to skip classes with Nikki and Neil”  
  
David opened his mouth in shock, he thought Max was over that. He put down the list and looked outside the window to think what to do.  
  
“Preston you’re in charge!” David gave Preston the list chart and run out of the classroom.  
  
“Okay! Anybody want to go to the bathroom?” Preston asked and saw a boy raising his hand,” Well to bad Timothy! Suck it up! You should’ve gone in recess”  
  
The boy groaned and Preston threw a pencil at him.  
  
“Oh come on, you’re willing to wait for it!” 

* * *

  
  
Max, the gang and the others were walking down the street. It was a nice day out and they were planning to buy ice cream for a reward by sneaking out.  
  
They were having a nice conversation, mostly Nikki and Harrison. Erid was just enjoying her ice cream just like Space Kid (jr) but he was in his own world, Max didn’t join the conversation he just talked to Neil while playing with his ice cream even tough Neil was still freaking out looking at both ways all the time, every time. He was shaking and sweating a lot that it also made Max nervous.  
  
Harrison and Nikki were talking about a show Harrison did days ago and Nikki was also there for moral support because Harrison’s parents were to scared to join him.  
They were really enjoying each other’s time, but Harrison was a little nervous talking this close to her since he indeed had a crush on Nikki.  
  
“And when you made the rabbit disappeared and then you made it reappeared with birds wings! That was amazing!”  
  
“Thanks, I’m still working on it” Harrison stirred his ice cream nervously.  
  
Max ice cream was shaking a lot, he looked at Neil that was also shaking. He was the one making the table shake, he have never seen Neil this anxious, it was making me anxious also.  
  
“Neil, calm the fuck down! Nobody is going after us, we’re fine” Neil punched the table scaring the others.  
  
“How do you know that!? I’m freaking out here Max, I can’t help it!” He stood up and leaved the building.  
  
Max looked at Nikki and told her to wait here with the others while he went to to calm Neil down.  
He stepped out of the ice cream place to see Neil making his way back to school, Max followed him fast enough to step in front of him.  
  
“Max, please. Let me trough” Neil shoved Max but he stepped in front of Neil again and stopped him.  
  
“You can’t go Neil, they’ll found out we sneak out” Max looked back and then looked at Neil “don’t leave me with them, Nikki will just ignore me because Erin and Harrison are there”  
  
“They would’ve found out eventually, Max! Please let me go before I have a panic attack”  
  
“I can’t let you leave, come on we’re supposed to stick together in situations like these. You’re my best friend”  
  
“Don’t use that tactic on me, you’re my best friend too but if a teacher founds out they’ll-“  
  
“They’ll what?” The boys stopped and looked back to see David with crossed arms and a pretty angry face, “Maaax”  
  
Max face dropped “Fuck”  
  


* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe you sneak out like that! What if the police found you?”  
  
“But they didn’t” Max replied.  
  
David was scolding them since he found them, he was pretty upset with Max but also the others for following him trough. Max couldn’t care less just like Nikki and Erid, But Neil, Jr and Harrison were other story their anxious bar was at the top.  
  
“Max I’m very disappointed in you” David finally calmed down, but he still was with that serous time.  
  
“You wouldn’t be the first”  
  
David sighed, he was looking trough some papers on Cameron’s office. Neil looked nervously at David, this wouldn’t be on his school record, right?  
  
“Uhm David” Harrison got David’s attention, “are we going to have detention?”  
  
“Are you going to call our parents?” Jr asked with fear on his tone.  
  
“I’m supposed to do so, sorry kids” David took out some pink papers, he sat down on the chair as he was writing the notification for the parents.  
  
Neil was staring at Max both mad and preoccupied at the same time.  
  
“God fucking dammit” Neil murmured.  
  
“Look dude, I’m sorry. I thought this was going to be fun, I didn’t plan to make you this anxious” Apologized Max sitting right in his chair. He didn’t liked seeing his friend upset, much so if he was upset at him.  
  
Neil sighed and shook his head, “it’s whatever, I’m still upset” he looked at Max which he noticed that he was feeling a little guilty, “but it was fun, I’ve never done that before. I feel like a badass” Neil smiled which relaxed Max a little bit.  
  
“Max” Max turned around to face Nikki’s direction, she was playing with her overalls buttons “I’m sorry I Invited other people without your knowledge, i was too excited to keep my mouth shout and I blew our cover”  
  
Max touched Nikki’s shoulder and shook it up a little bit. “I’m pretty sure Neil and I blew the cover. So you don’t need to worry about it”  
  
“You can go to the rest of your classes” David said and all of them left the room, “expect you Max” Max sighed and let their friends know he will be with them in a minute.  
Max sat down again on the chair and crossed his arms, he just wanted David to get over this as soon as possible.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Max why did you skipped classes?”  
  
“Because I hate this place and I was bored and also sick that they got me expulsed just to go here because my parents have money?” Max put his hand on his jacket pockets, “I mean that’s what I’ve gathered from Neil.”  
  
“You could put you and your friends in danger, Max”  
  
“Ah-Ah. Neil and Nikki are my friends, the others are Nikki’s friends” Max corrected him, David sighed and sat in front of Max.  
He didn’t understand why Max was acting like these all of the sudden, he was behaving so good the last week (well, if you put away the swearing).  
  
David looked at the clock; 3:30 PM, they only had 45 minutes of class left until today’s school classes ended.  
David stood up and hand over the pink note to Max.  
  
“You can leave Max, we will talk later.”  
  
“Are you seriously giving me this? David!”  
  
“Read it”  
  
Max looked at the note.  
  
“Good evening, i hope this note finds you in good health. I’m happy to inform you that your son, Max, will be attending Saturday to school since he signed up to being the replacement of the library helper for a week since the old helper got in an accident. Please sing to confirm your notification, it’s obligatory.  
-Cameron Campbell”  
  
“What is this?” Max looked confused at David. “Aren’t I on detention too?”  
  
“You are, but … I know how your parents react to you getting in trouble” David put his hands on his pants pockets. “ And I don’t want you getting trouble at home, Max.”  
  
Max stared at David with surprise but also not believing him for a bit.  
He saved the note on his pocket and stepped out of the room but he stopped. “Thanks, David” then he went to class.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was already 6:15 PM, all the students had gone to their home minus the ones that had extracurricular classes, David was already leaving but he stopped when he saw Max standing near the entrance.  
  
“Hey Max, watcha’ doing outside?”  
  
“Waiting for a ride, my phone died so I’m waiting until my parents notice I’m not home yet”  
  
David took out his phone and handed it over to Max “You can use mine, but It has a code. It’s-“  
  
“ _0-4-2-2_ ” The phone unlocked.  
  
“Max, how do you know that? I’ve changed it since you took it from me at camp”  
  
“Easy, it’s the same number of your bank account. Oh, I owe you 40 bucks” Max ended the call and handed it over back to David, “guess they aren’t coming, they don’t respond”  
  
David looked at Max, then looked at his car. With no doubt he’ll let Max go with him and leave him home but he also worried that his parents would come soon.  
But  
  
“Max I can give you a ride” David didn’t give a fuck.  
  
“Seriously?” Before he can let David respond, David was already entering his car. Max followed him, the car was nicer than the camp’s car he admitted it, “So David, why are you doing this?” David glanced at him confused “what do you mean, Max?”  
  
“I mean being this nice to me, you gave me detention. I would’ve lied to my parents that I was going to the library but you saved my ass saying that I’ve been requested help. You offered me a ride when I can simply pay for a bus, i don’t understand it”  
  
David sighed, “because you’re my student, and I want was best for you. And I want you to learn and go forward, but I’m not on there to teach you about which is the biggest mountain in Canada, I’m here because I want you to learn that there’s people who want to help”  
  
“And I want you to learn to accept someone’s help even if it’s something as little as helping you carry a box.” David continued “I want you to learn some other things that you parents can’t teach you, that’s my job as a teacher”  
  
“Shut up, be normal”  
  
Max didn’t said anything else after that, he just stared at the traffic while being on his own world. He needed time to think. He didn’t trust anybody besides his friends, he was hesitant about people helping him that whenever he felt thankful he never thanked them properly, because it made him uncomfortable.  
But he did say thank you to David, whether it was a small Thanks or just a smile, and David knew that so he wasn’t forcing Max.  
  
The shut up was a thank you, and David knew it.  
And he was happy because of it, he just hoped Max felt happy too some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next episode we will see, as you call them, The Heathers or las diablitas.


End file.
